


Choke Cycle

by CaptainSchmoe



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, Horror, Nightmare Sequence, Surreal, attempted murder by giant eyeball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSchmoe/pseuds/CaptainSchmoe
Summary: Very short oneshot inspired by a fanart. Sean has a nightmare in which a giant Sam is strangling him. He does wake up... maybe.





	Choke Cycle

**Author's Note:**

> This is the artwork in question --> http://illumin8r.tumblr.com/post/167125572460/b-e-t-r-a-y-a-l

_Air… Freedom… Need…_

          The thick rope wrapped tightly around his neck - enough to cut off his breathing, not enough to knock him out. His head wanted to burst.  _So lightheaded. So high. So desperate._ Temples throbbing. Eyes blinded by tears and blackness.

          Jack clawed at the rope, slime building underneath his fingernails. Too smooth and slippery to pull it off. Rock-hard muscle rippling across and dragging itself farther around the rest of his body like a python. It was stopping him from reaching his eyes to wipe off the blurriness. But Jack didn’t have to know what the mass above him was. His beautiful, bouncing baby boy, his not-so-little buddy Sam, was actively betraying him.

          _Why…!?_

_I can’t…!_

          “Sean!”

          _Help…_

          Someone grabbed him by the shoulder and shook him. He couldn’t tell who.

          _Please help…_

          “Sean! Wake up!”

          “Ahh!”

          Silence. Stillness.  _Gasp, gasp. Oh, my God. Air. Sweet air._

          “Sean, are you okay?”

          “Hah, hah…”  _Oh, God, what the fuck just happened? Oh. This is… This is my bed. My room. Right._

_Nightmare… That’s all it was, everything’s fine- oh…_

          Signe’s hand rubbed up and down his heaving chest. “Are you okay?”

          “I-”  _Gulp._  “I’m fine. I’m okay.” He slowly eased himself back flat against his pillow, still panting. He touched his hand to his face, finding it soaked.

Holy fuck. That was by far the worst fucking dream he’d ever had.

          “You were gasping and crying in your sleep.” She kissed his forehead. “I was worried about you.”

          “I… I’ll be okay.” That’s right. Just one nightmare. Pretty much everyone had one of those in their lives.

          “I’m… not so sure you’ll be _that_ okay…”

          “What makes you say that?”

          “Because…” She didn’t finish her sentence. Not with words. But her hand came up farther, closer to his throat.

          “What are you-”

          And then she pushed all of her weight on top of him.

          “What- Signe, wha-”

          Already she straddled over his abdomen and shoved both of her hands as hard as she could down into his throat, crushing his windpipe. Instinct kicked in. He fought. He kicked. He pushed.

          He couldn’t.

          The feeling was coming back. Dizzy. Lightheaded. Blacking out. Panicking. Pressure. Pain. So much  _pressure_  and  _pain_.

          Signe held strong, not budging an inch, face as dead as his body was about to be.

          _Why!? What the fuck!?_

          He thought he saw her eyes shift to solid black. And then, so did the rest of the world.


End file.
